Eminent Supremacy
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: There is not much known of the man that calls himself Magneto. Few knew him as Erik Lensherr and even less new him as Max Eisenhardt and no one knew that that he had at one point been known as Harry Potter. How will those of the Wizarding World that have been searching for him react to knowing that the one that was suppose to save them is Magneto?
1. Chapter 1

**Eminent Supremacy **

**A Harry Potter/X-Men Crossover Story**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter universe nor do I own X-Men universe. The only thing I own is the storyline. I also own any original characters that you may see. Everything else is owned by famous people that actually have money. It is based around Magneto's life and what is would have been like if he had once been known as Harry Potter, the person everyone counted on to save them. I can just imagine the Wizarding World's reaction to discovering Harry Potter is Magneto. :)

**Updated 11/05/12** - So, I was looking through some comic books of mine with Magneto, as well as websites about him, and realized that I had Magneto's father's name wrong, so I'm going to be changing the name to what it should be, Jakob. I like trying to stick as much to the facts/comics as possible and that's what I'll be trying to do.

**Summary**: There is not much known of the man that calls himself Magneto. Few knew him as Erik Lensherr and even less new him as Max Eisenhardt and no one knew that that he had at one point been known as Harry Potter. How will those of the Wizarding World that have been searching for him react to knowing that the one that was suppose to save them was a villain that desired mutants to eventually dominate the human race, but not for the reasons they all believed?

**Pairings**: Magneto/?

**Setting**(**s**): AU. This story takes place in the world of both X-Men movies, X-Men comic books and the Harry Potter world.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Fighting, Mention/Show of the Holocaust, Interpretation of War World 2, Political Talk, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

**Songs**: None

* * *

**Godric's Hollow **

**The Potter's Residence**

**October 31st 1981**

**Samhain**

The night sky glimmered with millions of sparkling stars. High up in the sky the moon remained hidden as dark thunderclouds rolled in. The storm clouds thundered and flashed white from within as thunder shook the earth. Lightening struck and the wind hollowed. Trees swayed and danced along with the fierce weather. In a small cottage at the end of the street, hidden by Fidelius Charm, was a small cottage filled with light and warmth. Shadows danced across the ground outside as the light from inside escaped through the front window. Figures moved amongst the rooms inside as loud voices spoke joyously and happily amongst one another, enjoying each others company. A loud bell like laugh echoed in the warm room, filled with a roaring fire and close friends.

"Sirius Black! Look at this mess! Look at what you did to my poor kitchen and son!" The soft voice of Lily Potter laughed with a roll of her bright green eyes. She was a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright almond-shaped green eyes. Her green eyes were extremely distinctive, every person who knows Lily always sees them in her young son Harry.

Sirius Black was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". He looked to the hot tempered red head innocently. A meek look graced his features.

"I did no such think. It's prongslet that started it!" Sirius denied. His voice was playful and happy as he pointed to the fifteen month old toddler. Harry sat in his highchair, happily slamming his hands against the mush of carrots, causing it to splatter even more amongst the room's wall and flooring. It also seemed to splatter more on Harry and his godfather who stood near the young child.

The twenty-one-year-old mother raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in amusement. Her comfortable black pants were form fitting, much like her emerald green top. "Right. So you had no part in causing this small food war? Causing this disaster?" Emerald green eyes sparkled with laughter. "Which I should remind you, you were feeding him." Lily accused as she pointed a pale slim pointer finger at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head with a look of playful shock. "Why, I'm hurt Lilyflower. Why would I want to cause a food war with my godson?" He paused for a second. "With a fifteen-month-old at the least?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his silk shirt that was covered in mashed up carrots.

"Oh...I don't know Sirius. Really, maybe it's because you're a child at heart?" Lily rhetorically replied with heavy sarcasm.

Sirius gasped and placed a hand where his heart is and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Why Lily that has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Lily laughed at his acting and shook her head. Strands of red hair tumbled over her shoulders and into her eyes. She sometimes wondered how she remained sane when around the Marauders, the ones she called friends and husband. Especially when she was around her husband, who along with Sirius, acted the most childish. She felt like she had two children instead of one at times, maybe even three? She'd have to figure that out later.

"I've said nice things before to you." She defended herself with a small huff. With a purse of her lips and a cross of her arms over her chest she squinted in a mock glare at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled at her statement and shook his head, as if finding what she said to be the funniest thing. "Only if it includes an insult afterwards." He shot back with a smirk, knowing he was finally winning the battle of wits the two had been having since they were in Hogwarts. He knew she knew it was true. The two had never been the best of friends when they were younger. They had both thought rather differently about each other during their school years, up until she started dating James and got to know Sirius, Remus and Peter better.

At the sound of a familiar giggle Lily turned to see her husband holding Harry in his lap, having picked him up from the high chair while she and Sirius argued. He had, while the two childish adults battled with each other over who was wittier, cleaned 'Pronglest' as Sirius so affectionately called him, with a wave of his wand.

James was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Near the end of his fifth year he had started wearing glasses, although in his first year he had not. For the last few minutes James had showed his son magic tricks with a wave of his wand, while whispering little ideas in his head with a mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes.

"You're be a great prankster when you're older buddy." James whispered in his son's ear with a proud loving smile on his lips. Harry gave a giggle at his father. His large emerald green eyes, so much like his Lily's, gazed up at him with a small happy smile. "You'll prank those nasty little snakes in Hogwarts." James continued with a glint in his eyes as he looked at Harry. With the threat of Voldemort he never knew what would happen and when it would be his last time he ever got to hold his son. He spent as much time as he could holding Harry, speaking to him and playing with him.

Lily Potter looked back to Sirius and spoke with a smirk. "We'll finish this battle later Black."

"Bring it Potter." Sirius sneered mockingly. Lily chuckled before turning back to her husband with her hands on her hips.

"James Potter! What are you up to?" She questioned her husband. Walking away from her argument with Sirius, who she wasn't going to let win, she raised an eyebrow at her husband while looking between father and son. Her bright eyes glimmered in the light from the fireplace as she stared at the man she loved. James glanced up at his wife, an innocent look crossing his face as he flashed his most charming smile at her. His circular glasses caught the light from the fireplace, making them glisten in the light. His own hazel eyes were filled with love as he gazed at his wife.

"Why, I'm doing nothing at all my Lilyflower. Just chatting with my son here and showing him magic." He replied with a grin. "Isn't that right Harry?" He questioned his son with a smile. With another wave of his wand he made small sparks shoot out from the tip of his wand in colors of bright red and gold. Harry squealed and bounced in his father's lap with excitement as he clapped his hands, staring in awe at the colorful sparks.

Lily smiled down at her son, who looked so much like her husband but had her eyes. "See?" James rhetorically stated with a chuckle. His face lightened at his son's giggling. He made two small figurines appear in front of Harry on the table and made them dance in a waltz. Lily nodded her head and took a seat on the love seat besides James and tilted her head. Leaning forward she glanced at her son who continued to look on in amazement at the dancing figures.

"Prongslet is going to be very talented isn't he? I can already tell, don't know about you lot." Sirius stated, sitting across from the two on the couch, which was near the window as he watched his godson.

"I'm sure he'll be powerful, and very intelligent. Like his parents." Remus Lupin stated from his position beside Sirius. Remus had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, with each year, became more and more grey. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing were consistently shabby and patched, presumably because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf. A small smile graced his lips as he tiredly watched his best friends son. James glanced up at his friends with a smug grin.

"Of course he will. He'll be amazing and handsome. Look at who his parents are." James replied arrogantly and proudly. Lily rolled her eyes fondly beside her husband and shook her head playfully. She lightly slapped his arm with a fond look.

"Always the arrogant one James. I wonder how I put up with you at times." Lily teased. Her light pink lips turned upwards into a flirty smile. James, who had once again become distracted with their son, looked to his wife with a smirk.

"It's because you love me. I mean everyone does." He winked at his wife as he leaned forward, quickly capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

"I do have to admit, I love you." Lily frivolously replied against his lips. They interrupted by the sound of a small cough. Looking to Sirius he nodded towards Harry. The couple glanced down at their son and noticed he was looking at them curiously, his head tilted to the side with his small lips parted.

"I believe, he's curious to know what you two were doing." Sirius barked out a laugh, sounding much like his animagus form. Lily gave a small giggle at the look on James face.

"He won't know what we were doing until he's older" He pulled Harry to his chest and kissing the on the top of his head. His over-protective, fatherly side shining through.

"We can't always be here for him James. He'll learn about sex when he's older." Lily consoled her husband with amusement. James frowned as his eyebrows furrowed at Lily's words.

"Not if I can help it. You're with me on this right Moony...Padfoot?" James questioned. Looking to his two best friends across from him with a raise of his eyebrow. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads, agreeing just for the sake of stopping James from a panic attack.

"Of course. We'll be there to make sure he remains oblivious to the joys of sex." Sirius stated.

"Of course Prongs. He'll be innocent until he's in his twenties." Remus promised at the same time as Sirius.

James nodded at his best mates words.

"So, has anyone seen Peter?" Lily questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Having had her thoughts wander to their other missing friend, she often wondered if they should trust him as much as they did. After all, it was impossible to tell who to trust and who not to nowadays. The room went silent at her question, besides the sound of Harry giggling and squealing at the spins and twirls that the dancers on the table did. The men in the room shook their heads, having not seen Peter since the last Order meeting. Lily made a small 'hmm' sounds to herself and nodded. For now, she pushed away any doubts of Peter to the back of her mind.

Lily looked away as the men began to speak of things that held no interest to her. Turning to look at Harry she noticed him beginning to fall asleep in his father's lap. With a tender expression Lily reached over and picked Harry up out of his James' arms and held Harry against her chest, Lily stood and began to pace slowly around the living room. She hummed lightly in her son's ear, singing a soft lullaby her parent's use to sing to her as a child.

_"My heart always holds you_  
_I promise you Angel it's true_  
_I'm sorry if sometimes_  
_It's hard for you to find_  
_But Angel whatever you do_  
_My heart always holds you_

_Even when I'm too busy_  
_Or when you do something that I don't like_  
_I hope you know there's always a glow_  
_In my heart because you're in my life_  
_I'm so thankful you're in my life_

_And my heart always loves you  
I promise you Angel it's true  
I'm sorry if sometimes  
It's hard for you to find  
But Angel whatever you do  
My heart always loves you  
My heart always holds you  
Angel I always love you"_

The men watched Lily as she sang to her son. Her voice was soft and soothing. The young mother seemed to glow with love for her son as she paced around the living room. James smiled proudly at how well his wife adapted to being a mother. She was a natural at it. Glancing to his friends he spoke. "I don't know about you mates, but I'm down right exhausted." He stood up from the couch, yawning and scratched the back of his head tiredly. Taking care of a fifteen month old all day was a tiring job. Sirius and Remus nodded, they too felt tired after spending the whole day with little Harry, who was a ball of energy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sirius questioned his best mate. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at his best friend, his brother in all but blood.

"Of course Padfoot. Why wouldn't I?" James asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and gave his friend a hug before pulling away. Walking over to Lily, he kissed her on the cheek before bending down and kissing Harry on the forehead. Rubbing his back he gave the sleepy child a smile.

"See ya soon Prongslet." Sirius whispered with a smile. Harry muttered to his godfather, causing his smile to grow, one word he had clearly heard was, '_Pa'foo_'. Like Remus had said, he was very smart for his age. "See ya Lily." He stated, turning on his heel making his way towards the front door. He waited beside it for Remus to finish saying his goodbyes.

Remus walked over to Lily and Harry, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and Harry a kiss on the head. "Night Harry." He whispered to the boy. He knew he had heard '_Moo'y_' utter from his lips. Chuckling he walked over to Sirius and together they walked out of Potter Cottage and away from the small home. Heading for their shared apartment.

With another tired yawn James closed and locked the front door behind them, watching them disappear into the fog that had appeared over Godric Hollows. Walking over to where Lily sat on the couch, Harry asleep in her arms, he took a seat beside her. Harry's arms were wrapped around his mother's neck and it made James smile. Silently James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders and pulled her towards him. With a glance at the clock Lily noticed it was only around eight. That was the last thing she saw before falling asleep against James.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Lily awoke with a jolt. Her bright green eyes quickly searched around the living room. Her mind clouded over with sleep and frantic thoughts. She shook her head, her eyes slowly becoming less wild and calmer as she stopped frantically searching. She glanced down at her chest to see her son, her precious Harry, still asleep in her arms. Sighing with silent relief she sat up and looked to James. Shaking his shoulder she whispered, "James...James." She waited for him to respond, but nothing happened. Rolling her eyes she glanced to the clock hanging above the doorway to the living room to see it was a quarter to twelve. "James!" Lily snapped, jabbing her husband in the shoulder. With a jerk James awoke and looked around blearily.

"Wha...what happened?" James questioned. His glasses lay crooked on his nose, hanging off his ear. Adjusting his glasses he ran a hand through his hair and yawned tiredly.

"We should head to bed." She stated simply, standing from the love seat she adjusted her hold of the lightweight in her arms. Kissing her son on his head, she brushed Harry's unruly hair down, trying to straighten it. "He has your hair you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets your attitude as well when he's older." Lily spoke, her voice still in a whisper. She didn't want to wake up son, not if she could help it. The living room was colder now the fireplace having long since gone out. The only lighting came from the hall.

"I bet he'll be like both of us." James replied with a smile as he followed his wife. Together they walked out into the long hallway that led to the staircase, the kitchen, and the front door. The couple began to walk towards the long staircase, both wishing for the soft bed that called out to them.

The sudden sound of a loud slam gave the couple a start as they turned and quickly looked to the figure standing in the doorway. Standing at the door, in all his dark and evil glory, with an air of death around him, was Lord Voldemort himself. "Lily run! It's him! He found us!" James yelled to his wife. "I'll fight him off for as long as I can! Go!" James yelled to his wife, kissing her one last time he pushed her away and pulled out his wand.

"James..." Lily started to say, but was caught off with James yelling at her to run. "I love you." She whispered to him with tears in her green eyes.

"I love you too." James stated as well, before pushing her up the stairs. Lily quickly scampered up the stairs, holding Harry tightly in her arms as the tears in her eyes flowed fluidly down her cheeks. Stopping at the top of the stairs she watched as a bright green light flooded the room for a moment.

"Oh Merlin...James." She sobbed as she ran swiftly down the dark hallway. She instinctively knew where she was going, having wandered down these halls so many times before. Reaching Harry's nursery she quickly slammed the door shut and rushed over to the window. Trying to open it, she found it futile. She closed her eyes and tried to apparate and found that hopeless as well. "Oh Merlin..." She muttered to herself. Quickly she walked over to the crib and held her son to her chest. Taking a small breathe in she set Harry gently down.

Harry had awoken to the sounds of the fight and was now looking to his mother with wide eyes. He could almost feel his mothers fear, sadness and pain, like it was his own. "Oh Harry." Lily sniffled as her tears quickly fell down her face. Looking down the young mother frowned. Wiping away her tears a watery smile crossed her shaking and quivering lips. She bent down and held the bars of the crib as she stared into eyes exactly like hers. "I love you so much Harry. You're father loves you very much as well. We will always love and watch over you." She whispered to her son.

Lily new her son would survive. The ritual she and James had decided on had said that if two lives sacrificed themselves for another, willingly dying and not defending themselves to protet someone else, than that person would survive even the darkest of curses. They had known what they were doing when they had performed the ritual on their son a few months ago. Now, it was her time to finish the ritual. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as her son survived. Even if he was sent some place other than here, she didn't care, as long as her son remained healthy and happy.

Lily stood quickly as the door to the nursery slammed open, rattling the pictures hanging on the wall. She turned and faced the man that had been hunting for son ever since he was born. She would not allow the monster to kill her child. She had made sure of that.

"Stand aside girl, and I'll spare you your life." Voldemort hissed from his cloaked hood.

"Please...Please not Harry. Take me instead...please…anyone but Harry, not him." Lily begged to the Dark Lord.

"Stand aside girl! I'll ask you one last time." He growled in impatience.

"Please...take me. Not Harry...Not my baby. Please, not Harry. Take me instead." She begged again with a pleading look. Glancing over her shoulder she gave a sad smile at her son. She had never expected to live and the knowledge that she was saving her child with her and James' sacrifice of willingly dying without truly fighting for their lives, was enough to let her go with peace.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light of the Killing Curse filled the nursery. A scream echoed through the nursery before the light dimmed. Lily Potter's lifeless body collapsed to the floor in front of Harry's crib. Harry Potter, the last living Potter, sat silently in his crib, looking at his mother's unmoving body before looking away and at Voldemort with his enchanting green eyes. The child and Dark Lord stared at each other for a moment. Shaking himself, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the child's forehead.

The Dark Lord seemed to hesitate for a moment, before hissing out the killing curse for a third time, having already killed his fierce and protective parents. "Avada Kedavra!"

What happened next was unexpected. The bright green light of the killing curse rebounded off of Harry, and shot back at Voldemort. With a cry of pain and rage, Voldemort disappeared, his cloak and wand falling to the floor. There was an unsettling silence as no one was in the room, only the unmoving figure of Lily.

Where Harry Potter once sat was now empty.

* * *

**Nuremberg, German****y**

**October 31st 1928**

It was very cold when Sofie Eisenhardt made her way down the nearly deserted street towards her home, where her husband was waiting for her. As Sofie was making her way past a dirty alley she slowed her steps at the sound of a soft cry. Her head tilted as bright blue eyes turned to look at where the sound was coming from. Her eyebrows furrowed as she hesitantly and cautiously made her way into the alleyway. **  
**

Her eyes searched for the noise and paused as the cry came again, to the left. Turning she took two quick steps and froze in shock at the small babe in front of her. He had dark black hair and brilliant green eyes. Sofie shook herself out of her shock and quickly bent down and picked the child up. Her eyes soaked in the beautiful child. She was overwhelmed at someone would leave such a beautiful child in the alley in such freezing weather. With a small coo to the child, Sofie wrapped the child up in her coat, sharing the warmth, least the boy get pneumonia.

"Sie sind ein wunderschönes Kind." (_You are a beautiful child_) She muttered with a soft, loving smile at Harry. "Ja, ich werde sie jetzt auf. Jakob sollte mehr als akzeptiert. Er wird sie so sehr, wie ich dich liebe bereits." (_Yes, I'll take care of you for now on. Jakob should be more than accepting. He'll love you as much as I love you already._) Sofie continued as she gave a small hum. Little Harry cooed up at the new woman holding him. Harry had no idea what happened his mommy or daddy, but he liked the new woman holding him. She reminded him of his mother.

Sofie turned down a small street and slipped into an old apartment building a few feet ahead. Carefully but quickly, Sofie made her way up the rickety staircase and to the fourth floor. Reaching the landing the thirty-three-year-old walked to the third door on the left side of the hallway and gave three short knocks. Not even a few minutes passed when the door opened and Sofie's husband appeared. His eyebrows rose at the sight of his wife holding a small boy in his arms. "Sofie?" He questioned in his thick German accent. "Warum halten Sie eine junge in die Arme?" (_Why do you hold a boy in your arms?_) Jakob Eisenhardt inquired as he stepped aside and allowed her to walk through the doorway. He shut the door behind her and locked the door with a click. The fireplace was alight and gave warmth to the small apartment, washing away the coldness that had settled over Sofie and Harry.

"Ich fand ihn in einer Gasse. Ich habe das Gefühl das bedeutete, Elias passieren." (_I found him in an alley. I feel like this was meant to happen Jakob._) Sofie stated earnestly as she stepped over to the ragged old sofa they had. She sat down gently and adjusted her old on the small child. Harry looked around the apartment with curious eyes. This place was very different then his home. "Ich möchte ihn als unseren eigenen erlassen." (_I wish to adopt him as our own._) Jakob's eyes narrowed an his eyebrows rose higher at her words. She wished to adopt this strange child?

"Bitte, liebe, wir haben versucht für Kinder seit Jahren und haben noch erfolgreich zu sein, gibt mir das ein Wunsch. Um einen Sohn haben." (_Please, love, we have tried for children for years and have yet to be successful, give me this one wish. To have a son_.) Sofie begged as she looked up at her husband and noticed his wariness and hesitance. Jakob slowly and carefully walked over to his wife. Taking a seat beside her he held out his arms, silently communicating to Sofie that he wished to hold the child.

Jakob gazed down at Harry, a smile graced his lips, softening his face. "Hallo kleine." (_Hello little one._) Jakob whispered with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes. Harry gazed up at the man with a smile as he noticed how safe and loved he felt in his arms. "Wir treffen ihn." (_We shall adopt him._) He finally agreed. "Wir gehen und die Dokumente erhalten." (_We will go and get the documents tomorrow._) He stated slowly as he turned to look at Sofie.

Sofie smiled happily and leaned over, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Vielen Dank, dass sie meine liebe." (_Thank you my love._) She raised a hand and gently brushed the dark black hair out of her child's eyes. His pale skin was smooth and unblemished, no scaring of any kind marked his face. He truly was a beautiful child. She felt her heart pound with eagerness and happiness that she was finally going to have a child. "Wann werden wir es?" (_When shall we make it official?_) She questioned her husband with a tilt of her head making light brown hair fall out of her bun and into her face.

"Wir werden ihn uns offiziell morgen." (_We will make him officially ours tomorrow._) Jakob decided with a nod. "Nennen wir ihn Max Elias Eisenhardt." (_We will call him Max Elias Eisenhardt._) He stated to her. Sofie smiled and nodded her head in agreement. When they had first talked about having children, they had always said they had wanted to name their son Max after Jakob's father and Sofie's father. They were finally getting their wish.

Jakob and Sofie silently leaned bak on the couch staring down at their new child. Harry stared back at the two, feeling the affection and protection that seemed to hover around them and encase him. They made him feel as wanted and loved as his mommy and daddy had. With a small furrow of his eyebrows, Harry thought of how nice it would be to look like the two of them. Just like he had looked like his mommy and daddy when he was with them.

The married couple stared in awe and surprise as Harry's unruly black hair began to shorten and change into controlled dark brown, that looked similar to Jakob's. His usually brilliant green eyes gradually altered to a electric blue and stormy grey, that was both Sofie and Jakob's and turned his eyes into a beautiful bluish grey. "Unglaublich. Er ist sehr speziell." (_Amazing. He is very special._) Sofie uttered out with a breathless smile of surprise and fondness.

He truly was their child now.

Sofie and Jakob had no idea how he had changed his hair color or eye color, but he was their child now and they would love him no matter what he could do. For he was there's and they would treat him as such, no matter what.

And so began the life of Max Eisenhardt and the path he would take to become the most well known villain's in the world...Magneto.

* * *

**Review's would be much appreciated, but flames will not be.  
**

**So, the way I see it, is that Harry's able to change hair color and eye color because he has a small ability that's known as ****Metamorphmagus. Which allows him to only change his hair and eye color. I'm taking into consideration in the Philosopher Stone and how Harry had, had his hair grow back overnight after his Aunt had shaved it off. **  


******If you don't like it, then too bad. I'm making it the way I want to make it and I find it completely possible to happen and I want Harry to officially become Magneto, and Magento has greyish blue/bluish grey, sometimes completely grey eyes in the comic books and had dark brown hair as a child up until he was an adult and was able to change it officially to silver.  
**

******My X-Men/HP Crossover stories aren't very long, but that completely depends on how long the muse lasts when I'm writing each chapter.  
**

******I have no idea when Magneto is born, so I'm kind of making it up. I know he's born in the late 1920's, so I make him appear in 1928. In the 1940's Max will be twelve, in 1942 he will be thirteen and through his time in the extermination camps he will be 13 to 17, until a riot breaks out and he escapes with Magda.  
**

******So I will be showing Max (Harry's) time in World War 2 while on the run, living in the extermination camps and trying to survive. I'll probably also put either First Class version while he's in the camps with Sebastian Shaw trying to get his abilities to appear, but without the threat of his mother's death as she's already dead...but yeah, you'll see it if I put it in, I haven't decided yet. **

******This is just a warning ahead of time of what I will be showing. I'll also be showing Max's life before the War officially started and how happy he was as a child living with his parents and younger siblings, which are my own creation. And I'm assuming he does have younger siblings that were killed alon with his parents, since his family is killed when they were on the run and finally caught.  
**

******TheWeepingRaven  
**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
